Can't Sleep
by Sya Yumin
Summary: ketika Changmin tidak bisa tidur, apa yang bisa Yunho lakukan? #summary apa ini? HoMin! romance,horror (?) abal, ficlet gx jelas, cerita aneh.


**my first fict in ffn, my first yaoi fict, my first homin fict, so, this is my first time ^^~**

Changmin menatap wajah tampan seorang Jung Yunho yang tengah tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Wajahnya semakin terlihat tampan karena terkena pantulan sinar sang rembulan yang menerobos masuk melewati celah jendela kamar mereka.

Changmin menatapnya sendu, tangannya tergerak untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang membingkai wajah Yunho.

CHU~

Changmin mengecup singkat bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho, sesaat kemudian ia menghela nafasnya yang berat.

"tidurlah Min" ucap Yunho dengan mata yang masih menutup.

Changmin membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui ternyata Yunho tidak tertidur. Dengan segera Changmin menutup matanya rapat-rapat tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"jangan berpura-pura tidur" Yunho kembali bersuara, kemudian ia pun membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Changmin.

"Min~" panggil Yunho.

Changmin pun membuka matanya dan menatap Yunho "ada apa hyung?"

"kau tidak tidur?" tanya Yunho.

"tadi aku tidur" jawab Changmin singkat sambil tersenyum manis.

"kau berpura-pura tidur" ucap Yunho sambil mengusap pipi Changmin dengan lembut "tidurlah" perintah Yunho lembut.

Changmin mengangguk dan kembali menutup matanya untuk kembali tidur. Setelah memastikan Changmin sudah tertidur, Yunho pun mengikut Changmin untuk kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Changmin beregerak gelisah di atas kasurnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Ia pun kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Yunho.

"apa kau sakit? Kenapa tidak tidur juga?" ucap Yunho yang mendapati Changmin kembali terbangun.

"tidak apa-apa hyung. Kenapa kau tidak tidur?" tanya Changmin balik.

"itu karena kau tidak tidur, Min~"

Changmin menghindari kontak mata dengan Yunho setelah ia mendengar jawaban itu, "mianhae, hyung" ucap Changmin lirih.

"sshh, kau kenapa Min? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"aku hanya tidak bisa tidur" jawab Changmin.

"kenapa? Lapar?"

"tidak"

"sakit?"

"tidak"

"mimpi buruk?"

"tidak"

"lalu apa?"

"aku hanya tidak bisa tidur, hyung~"

Yunho menatap Changmin heran "jujurlah"

"..."

"Min~"

Changmin menatap langit-langit kamar mereka tanpa bersuara sedikit pun.

"Min~" kembali panggil Yunho, ini benar-benar membuat Yunho khawatir

"aku takut hyung" ucap Changmin kemudian.

"apa yang kau takuti?" tanya Yunho penuh selidik.

"itu, tadi.." Changmin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"ada apa?" tanya Yunho semakin khawatir.

"tadi aku.. aku menonton film horror dan aku takut untuk tidur hyung" kata Changmin dengan wajah memelas.

Yunho membuka mata dan mulutnya lebar-lebar dan memasang tampang bodohnya.

"YA! Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu" seru Changmin.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" akhirnya tawa Yunho pun pecah mendengar alasan Changmin yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

"YA! Hyung, berhenti tertawa!" perintah Changmin.

Yunho mengusap air matanya yang keluar akbat tawanya "hah.. astaga Min, itu hanya film" ucap Yunho.

"walaupun hanya film, tetap saja membuatku takut" Changmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"dan aku kesal padamu JUNG" lanjut Changmin kemudian membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Yunho.

Yunho hanya bisa mengehela nafasnya, harusnya ia harus bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Ia tahu, Changmin tidak suka ditertawakan seperti itu.

"hey Min~" Yunho membalikan tubuh Changmin agar berhadapan dengannya.

"maafkan aku ne?" ucap Yunho lembut.

Changmin hanya diam saja dan sama sekali tidak ingin menatap mata Yunho, ia benar-benar kesal.

"Min, aku tahu aku salah" ucap Yunho.

Masih belum ada respon dari Changmin

"dan satu lagi Min.. percayalah, kau jangan takut atas apapun, karena apa? karena aku akan selalu menjagamu disetiap ketakutanmu" lanjut Yunho dengan suara lembutnya.

Manik mata Changmin bergerak untuk menatap Yunho "berjanjilah hyung"

"ne, aku berjanji" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut.

"gomawo" Changmin pun memeluk pingggang Yunho dan menelusukkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yunho.

"nah sekarang tidurlah, besok kita harus tampil di Nissan Stadium bersama ribuan Bigeast dan Cassiopeia" ucap Yunho sambil mengusap punggung Changmin.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Changmin.

"Min~" panggil Yunho.

Yunho pun sedikit menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat Changmin.

"ternyata sudah tidur"

fin~

**omaigat fict apaan ini?**

**terinspirasi ketika ada yang bilang pas kemarin di Nissan Stadium, katanya Changmin pasang muka yang lemes2 gitu, ah entahlah . #gx nyambung**

**o iya, salam kenal ya, author baru di sini :D**


End file.
